In the prior art, silicone rubber film products including silicone rubber sheets of thin gage obtained by curing silicone rubber compositions alone and silicone rubber-coated fabrics obtained by applying and curing silicone rubber compositions onto a surface of woven fabrics and other substrates are used in a wide variety of fields, for example, as electrical insulators, diaphragms, sealants, air bags, tents, hoses, ground sheets, and clothes. These silicone rubber film products remain uniquely tacky on their surface even after vulcanization or curing and are thus susceptible to contamination due to dust or debris deposition or tend to adhere to each other if two sheets are overlapped or such a sheet is kept folded. Difficulty will arise when it is desired to separate the overlapped or folded portions.
One common practice for overcoming these problems is simply to apply dusting powder such as talc to silicon rubber film products on their surface. This adds to the complexity of the manufacturing process and scattering powder gives rise to an environmental or hygienic problem.